jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Alqaas, The First Scholar
Alqaas, The First Scholar '''(usually referred to as '''Alqaas) was the first written Grand Scholar of the Scholar's Union (now Grand Archives Society). Written manuscripts and legend among the community suggests that Alqaas is lost in space-time continuum due to an incident regarding time travel and parallel universes. Alqaas' existence is only mentioned in several scrolls and manuscripts kept by the Grand Archives Society. Grand Scholars since Alqaas' mysterious disappearance often speculate Alqaas' fate, most stating that his body and essence have been integrated into space-time continuum, meaning that he is 'nothing' and 'everything' at the same time. Edenoyr, The Second Scholar claimed that Alqaas spoke to him on one occasion. Ancient scrolls and texts also state of a wizard, scholar, librarian, or sorcerer bearing identical resemblance to the Alqaas. These "manifestations" (as is named by Edenoyr, The Second Scholar) usually hold various positions ranging from magic merchants, diplomats, to monarchs and rulers of a past empire. Most people agree upon Alqaas' fate of "being one with the universe", and his manifestations are often seen once in a while. Early Life Alqaas' early life is unknown as records suggesting his existence are only available in certain texts kept by the Grand Archives Society. In addition, these texts only state his life as a Grand Scholar. One information found regarding Alqaas is his race which is presumed to be a Homo sapiens chitauriae. Alqaas was known for being the genius of his time and scholars often argue that Alqaas was able to leave Alpha Centauri by designing and manufacturing his own prototype warp-capable starship. "Alqaas, The First Scholar, left Alpha Centauri to pursue endless knowledge; and his pursue of knowledge led to his ultimate fate." ''-Life of the First Scholar, page 74. '''Scholar's Union' Establishment of the Scholar's Union Alqaas, The First Scholar established the Scholar's Union alongside Edenoyr, The Second Scholar and Nosa, The Third Scholar. Alqaas, Edenoyr, and Nosa formed the Triumvirate of Scholars based in the Qantaray star system. People began coming to the three scholars, seeking knowledge and aiming to become scholars for themselves. Alqaas decided to form the Scholar's Union which consisted of 15 scholars including the Triumvirate of Scholars, and the founding scholars call themselves The Fifteen Scholars. "And thus the Triumvirate of Scholars formed the Scholar's Union alongside The Fifteen Scholars in Qantaray." ''-The Fifteen Scholars, page 39. '''Texts of the Scholar's Union' Early texts, manuscripts, and scrolls archived by the Scholar's Union originated from The Fifteen Scholars. The Scholar's Union grew in popularity due to the frequent trading done by these scholars. It is unknown how they grew to become one of the largest and greatest societies in the galaxy. "As trade has strengthened the universe, indeed it has strengthened the Scholar's Union in fame, glory, and prosperity" -The Fifteen Scholars, page 63. The Incident of The First Scholar Alqaas, The First Scholar received a manuscript titled "The Fabric of the Universe" from an unknown source, presumably holding the secrets to time travel and travel parallel dimensions. Edenoyr and Nosa reportedly discouraged the thought, but Alqaas expresses his admiration towards the idea of the book. Alqaas, The First Scholar ran an experiment to prove the concept inscribed on the book despite concerns from the Second and Third Scholars. Alqaas, The First Scholar disappeared without a trace after the experiment and Edenoyr took the mantle of Great Scholar in his absence. "Alqaas, The First Scholar, attempted to control time and space from a book he found titled "The Fabric of the Universe". In his experiment, Alqaas disappeared and was never seen again. Edenoyr, The Second Scholar, assumed the title of Great Scholar in the absence of Alqaas, and the universe was forever changed". ''-Life of the First Scholar, page 276. '''Sightings of Alqaas' Several sightings of Alqaas' manifestations have been reported across time ranging from the 700s to the 2200s. Notable sightings include the following: * Merlin, Grand Wizard of Arthur, Earth, Terran Dominion, 600s * Nebula Alqaas-01, Space Anomaly, Qantaray Star System, December 2123 - November 2128 * "Big Hat" Logan, Wizard of Vinheim, Lordran, Unknown * Jjoyn-Ahk-Dhoiz, Travelling Scholar, Various, 2100s * Lord Don Alqasan, Lord of Smak’hin-ash-Stov, Alysian Empire, the 1990s * Rasputin, Mystic, Earth, Terran Dominion, 1900s Category:Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Scholars